Life
by hiddenpoet
Summary: This is a collection of oneshots about life events, either those ive experienced, seen, or heard about. Some stuff may be mature others not. It is not oneshots for reviews, and doesn't matter if you enjoy or not..its more of a support than anything.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an Icarly oneshot, please enjoy. I do not own Icarly**

* * *

Lost memories

Lisa Benson, 15 year old, daughter of Jacob Benson, granddaughter of Samantha Benson, and Fredward Benson. Recently Lisa was taken to Ohio by her parents to see her grandparents she loved deeply. Noone could replace her grandfather, he was fun, creative, and all around great, but he wasn't all that open to people, especially in recent years. Her grandmother was her role model, her best friend, and a teacher. A tear rolled down Lisa's cheek remembering about her grandmothers condition. Her grandmother, the toughest woman she ever knew, had alzheimers. It was sad while she slowly lost her memories, Lisa felt as if the memories were but dreams, all the wonderful time with her grandmother was just a lie, or a mirage, a wish to be real in an unrealistic world.

Lisa slowly walked into the Center where her grandmother was staying, her parents on her left, and her grandfather on her left. Her grandfather visited grandmother everyday, because she is all he has left. when they entered the room Lisa saw the confussion, yet love in her grandmothers eyes...all she could see were her eyes.

* * *

(Lisa's POV)

I looked into the eyes and watched her...watched her helplessly look at me trying to remember me... I barely hear anything my parents, or grandpa say to grandma, but all I know is that I need to say something.

"hey grandma, it's me, Lisa, your granddaughter." I say hoping to help her remember, she just smiles, but the confussed look in her eye stays in place. The tears in my eyes fought with me to be let out. I could barely keep myself in control. "I miss you grandma, you mean the world to me, I just wish you were back in my life again." I begin to cry, and words begin to form from deep inside of me. I open my mouth and let the words spill out.

You were my role model

my hope joy and light

all I want is to cuddle

but I cant stand this sight

You made me feel normal

you made me feel complete

I didn't feel like a preachers daughter

I felt only like me

watching you sit, with little understanding

hurts my heart, my mind and soul

I cant help but searching

for the part to fill my black hole

you made me feel normal

you made me feel complete

I didn't feel like a preachers daughter

I felt only like me

you gave me hope to be who I am

Ill always love you till my ending days

love you my grandma, sam

your words will shine in this world of grays

you made me feel normal

you made me feel complete

I didn't feel like a preachers daughter

I felt only like me

Those memories we shared I felt were lost

but I cant help but think of your stories

in my mind, you were the one I sought

because these are not lost memories

you made me feel normal

you made me feel complete

I didn't feel like a preachers daughter

I can feel you love me

I finished singing the lyrics of the song, or poem, or whatever it was that came to my head, and I collapsed on the floor crying. I just cried and cried and cried. wishing I could reverse time and be with the my grandma one more time.

I just sat there crying, until I felt a hand rest on my head. I looked up I saw grandma sam petting me and smiling. I continued to cry, but smiled, knowing, just knowing it was all real, and she still loved me, even if she doesn't remember my name.

* * *

**This is NOT a story for reviews, this is just to read, any one shot I write under this category is just for reading, for support of those who go through such things, or anything I write about..if you want me to write a story specifically for you situation, just PM me with your situation, and I will gladly write it into a story, no details just a basic description and I will be more than willing to write something for you. any of you.**


	2. Harry's paper

**Hey all, this is a Harry Potter one shot in an American non magic AU. Please read and know that there is always someone who has been in similar situations as you.**

* * *

Harry's Story

Hi everyone, I am Harry Potter. Of course, I am not exactly talking to you, but I am sharing this to anyone who comes across my stuff. I have other stories hidden with my stuff as well from long ago. I want you to know that, even though I am dead, I can still help you through your problems, through the pages I have written. I will start my story with my senior year, and some background before. You see, I never really fit in during High School…It was more of a time of searching for my place, which I never found. I found comfort in books, in fantasy, and in computers. I isolated myself from my problems, and only made friends when I needed to. To this day I do not keep in contact with anyone from my high school years.

You see, the reason being is that I moved right when I was starting High school and left my two best friends, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley…Those two were constantly fighting and I always ended up keeping them from killing each other. Of course I knew Ron from when I was in 3rd grade, and only met Hermione in 8th, but Hermione and I just clicked together, as if we were meant to be friends, or something more. To this day I do not know what it was but it was lovely. I had to leave those two shortly after I met Hermione.

When I got to High school I was put into a world where, not only was I alone, but I could see the masks everyone was wearing, just waiting for some juicy gossip or revenge. I knew I couldn't survive alone so I went with the flow, I acted like everyone else, hiding behind masks, pretending to love, forgetting who I am, and hurting people because I didn't want to be the odd one out. It took me four years, and an aweful nickname, which I went along with as if I didn't bother me, to realize that I have completely forgotten my essence, my core, who I was. I was empty, so very empty and didn't know how to fill it, so I wondered around my senior year acting normal, and felt normal most of the time, but every once in a while, that empty feeling would take over, and I'd just be so lost until it passed.

I never truly figured out who I was and still don't know. All I know is I have 3 regrets. Never giving the love to Hermione that I should have when I first realized that I indeed loved and love her, not being myself and erasing who I once was, and for letting others treat me as the butt end of a joke for four years. Those are my three regrets, I just hope these words will keep you from making my mistakes…Please share these words with whoever you feel like, or keep them for your own use I don't care, I just hope my words in all my little stories help someone somewhere.

**This is my second chapter of Life, I repeat this is not a review story, just one to read, to sympathise, or even help those who are going through issues. I will always be willing to post a life experience you wish to have on here. This isn't just for me, this is for everyone who stops by and reads. Until next time life throws me a curve. And do share if you feel so obliged to.**


End file.
